


Ritual

by danceswithgary



Series: Ritual [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, M/M, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to my <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/4494">Ritual Series</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ritual

The base of the elaborately carved bowl felt silken-smooth in John's palm, the scant inch of reddish liquid inside a pleasing contrast to the aged patina of the pale wood. As he copied the elder's actions and slowly swirled the tea counter-clockwise, the scent tickled John's nose, the hint of alien spice reminding him of cinnamon and tempting him to tease Rodney about the sweet rolls missed two days before. Restraining himself for Teyla's sake, John smiled before testing the steaming brew, and then declared it citrus-free and safe for Rodney to drink. After his first sip, Rodney smiled too.

**Author's Note:**

> For Stargateland 'Aliens Made Them Do It' Challenge


End file.
